


11. Can I hold your hand?

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: let alec lightwood love in peace + sassy and badass alec.





	11. Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all don’t mind me posting so much. iv just been inspired and many of y’all have been liking the fics... so yeah

The core six is standing outside together as a fall breeze hits them. For the first time in who the hell knows how long, they got together for something _other_ than demon hunting and it was nice, rather needed. They’ve just finished having dinner with uninterrupted conversation flowing all night as they now stand outside waiting for their respective cabs.

The night sky falls dark and beautiful as the stars begin to glint ever so brightly and right about now Alec regrets wearing his leather jacket.. and maybe not listening to Magnus when he told him to wear his coat. _I’ll be wearing my -navy blue- sweater underneath,_ he had said, _I’ll be fine,_ he said.

Damn the cold that was finally reaching up to him.

He leans up off the wall and moves a few inches to the left where Magnus is listening to Clary and Isabelle talk when he tugs on his coat. Magnus turns only his head, a smile instantly taking over his face.

“Alexander...” he drawls out, beckoning Alec to continue.

“ _Can I hold your hand?_ ” He asks and just like butter melts on popcorn, so does Magnus.

Alec’s doe eyes are tender, innocent, all good things in life, he could describe them like a puppy’s but they’re _better_. His own chest tightens yet warms at the question, the utterly soft words.

He leans in, whispering a low, “Yes..”

As he takes his hand out of his coat pocket and reaches for Alec’s until he sees a look of dismay written on his face. Alec shakes it off as he shifts to now leaning on the wall behind Magnus and pulling his back flush against his chest. It’s smooth and easy, not wanting the attention to be put on him as he moves his hands inside of Magnus’ coat.

He intertwines his hands overtop of Magnus’ ringed one’s, pulling him impossibly closer and even snuggles his face in the crevice of his neck.

“Mhm..” Alec hums against his skin.

Magnus relaxes his back into Alec, his own fingers curling into the others as he tilts his head overtop of his favourite fluffy haired boy. Magnus is just about to whisper a snarky remark about being right, _as always-_ when.

“Should’ve worn the coat after all, huh buddy?” Comes the remark from Jace instead whose hugging Simon from the back, his arms loosely draped around his neck.

“Fuck right off.” Alec retorts immediately, moving to look at him.

Clary snorts at the bluntness she’s so fond of, shifting her head to face Isabelle to hide her smile. Isabelle too his giggling until her redhead turns and she takes her cue to kiss her full on the mouth.

The first Uber pulls over at the curb and the man puts his window down.

“Uber for Bond?” He asks lowly and all eyes turn to Simon because _of course_.

“You dork..” Jace mutters playfully.

But before they have a chance to move, Alec already is. As he moves his hands out of Magnus’ pocket, smoothly grabbing Magnus’ right hand with his left as he pulls them to the car door.

Like the gay he- _gentleman he is_ , he opens the door for Magnus and then looks back.

“When the next guy pulls over, he’ll probably ask for dumb and dumber two. Shouldn’t be hard.” He quips, a smirk on his face.

He looks toward Clary and Isabelle. “Goodnight my favourite lovebirds.” He bids well before he follows Magnus in.

The remainder of the ride home, Magnus wordlessly holds Alec’s hands in his as he leans on his shoulder. His eyes flutter shut and a warmth passes through him.

He too realizes a coat does no wonders compared to the warmth the man beside him so easily radiates and sends through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the love!
> 
> also this work is left indent, is this preferred to the centred? lemme know!
> 
> leave some comments and kudos!  
> happy sunday, angels! <3


End file.
